Shifting Knots
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: Things are shifting. Ties are becoming knotted. Sequel to Soulmarks Never Lie.
1. Stand One

**AN: *waves* here is the first chapter of the sequel. I'm still figuring out just how I want this to go. Can't try to plan it or it gets depressing so yeah... Anyways hope you like it.**

* * *

Merry and Pippin stand in front of Thorin with unrepentant looks on their faces. Hands clasped they use the etiquette classes that Bilbo forced them into to show a united front. If they were younger they'd blame it on Fili and Kili, it wasn't them who dropped the bucket of pig feces on the visiting nobleman's head honest. But they are older, they came to Uncle Bilbo when they were six three years after he came home from his Adventure, now they are almost twenty. Tweens Uncle Bilbo calls them and they've been caught blaming Fili and Kili for their pranks before… Not that that excuse would work now. Not when Fili had almost been hit by the dung as well as that handsy noble.

"Boys…"

"He deserved!"

"Fili told him to let go…"

"But he didn't…"

"It's bad enough he keeps…"

"Touching Fili."

Thorin sighs and pinches his nose.

"I will talk to Fili about that later. You know better than to…"

He trails off, he's had this discussion before when they managed to cover a visiting noble woman in honey and feathers after she had insulted Kili. No one insulted their family or did something their family didn't like and got away unscathed. Valiantly he doesn't groan, doesn't drop his head into his hands and ask Mahal what he had done to get stuck with not one but two pairs of trouble makers.

"Talk to Fili about what?"

And the groan he was holding in is let out. Kili is standing, favoring his right side. While his nephews haven't exactly gotten to the point where they _both_ know they are each others Ones Kili has _finally_ started show that he sees his brother in a more romantic light. Merry and Pippin seeing Kili as the ally he is hasten to explain what just has been going on while the brown haired Heir has been stuck in Dale.

The look on Kili's face is borderline murderous before he smooths it out.

"Lord Relor? What does that old coot want with Fili?"

Merry and Pippin both share looks and shake their heads helplessly.

"Do not think you two are out of trouble yet. I need to speak with Kili… Go ask Nurra or Vonna if they need help and stay out of trouble," Thorin says.

With that Merry and Pippin take off.

"Kili is pretending to be that dense right?" Pippin asks softly as they run. They don't want to go to Vonna, Co Captain of the guard next to Dwalin so they head to Nurra, the Royal Baker, instead. She takes one look at them and sighs tiredly.

"The cooks need help peeling potatoes. Don't start another peel war. If you do Bilbo has given me permission to smack your butts with a frying pan."

Pippin nods his head while Merry tries to look innocent.

"That wasn't us! Sam started it first."

The look Nurra gives him shows just how much she believes that.


	2. Strand Two

**AN: Hello everyone. It's been an awful long time since I've updated hasn't it? I'm sorry about that but my RL has been kicking my ass harder than ever. It's rough but I'm trudging through. Just ask Alonia143 and Iridescent Bellisle Cullen, they've been great at keeping me sane. Now some things you might want to know. It's been about thirteen years since the end of the first story. I want to thank The Archfiend, viridianaln9, DragonFireCheetah, Alonia143 and the guest for their reviews.**

* * *

Kili clenches his hands as he watches his older brother try to evade grabbing hands. He hates them, hates that they think that they deserve to touch his brother just because they are high born, they don't have the right to touch Fili. Only family and Fili's One has the right, the privilege to touch the golden Heir. And oh how Kili fears the day his brother finds his One. For Kili knows that Fili's One is an archer, that they will take his big brothers attention away from him. There are times when he thinks, hopes, wishes, it might be him. Fili will look at him as if he is the greatest treasure in the world. But Fili always looks at him like that.

Across the large public feasting hall four Hobbit tweens watch in frustration as Kili just sits there watching as his One, his brother is surrounded by nobles.

"There has to be _something_ we can do."

"Not unless you want to get in trouble Sam," Merry says as he covers his eyes in despair. It's sad, sadder than watching Balin and Dori dance around each other because at least those two have age to explain their hesitance, watching the two Heirs.

"And we can't ask Nori for help cause he has a bet on them and Dwalin has Bofur watching him to make sure he doesn't cheat," Pippin moans as a noble lady finally grabs a hold of Fili and Kili stalks over there to glare even harder.

"Can't we just write love notes to them and say that they're from the other?"

Merry and Pippin exchange glances, only Frodo.

"I don't think either of those two dolts would write a love note much less know what one is," Merry says with a shake of his head. Kili has managed to scare off all but Lord Relor from his brother.

"Those two are _still_ making eyes at each other?"

The group jumps at the unexpected but known voice behind them and they smile as they turn to greet their friend.


	3. Strand Three

**AN: The year is roughly 2960TA just so you guys know. And there will probably be Mpreg or at least the discussion of possible Mpreg a long with Fpreg**

* * *

Estel grins as he hugs his friends. Thirteen years is a long time to be separated from them and much had changed during those years. Like learning his name is not really Estel and is instead Aragorn.

"You have your Mark!"

And he did indeed have a Mark upon his throat. A horn that rested right below his adam's apple. He touches it gently and smiles.

"Aye I do. Had it for awhile," he says teasingly knowing his friends are still at least thirteen years away from getting their own. Merry pouts and crosses his arms.

"Not fair!"

"Men mature quicker than Hobbit," the young Dunedain says ruffling Pippin's hair. The tween squeaks and bats at Estel's hands.

"Who is this that dares tease my cousins?"

"Gimli!" Merry yells happily pulling the young red haired dwarf into a hug.

"This is Estel."

"Ah the young Man you four trouble makers befriended in the Elven city."

"Sam and I aren't trouble makers!"

"Sam I agree with but who lead the great pie theft that Uncle Bilbo still gripes about today?"

Frodo flushes.

The group of six quickly dissolve into playful ribbing and pushing.

Bilbo watches the entire room, a soft smile on his face that nearly covers the stress that has become a permanent stain.

 _Take us home Baggins. The Master…. He calls. Take us home._

The whispers that come from his ring are growing louder, and louder. Beside him Thorin growls and he places his hand over Thorin's.

"I should cut off his hands!"

"No need for that, look Kili has gotten between them… You have told Fili that he is allowed to defend himself against unwanted attentions right?"

"Of course!"

"You may want to do it again."

"Are we talking about my oldest?"

"Aye."

"This is your fault Thorin."

Thorin splutters.

"How is it my fault!?"

"He wants to be the perfect Heir which means being polite even to those who aren't. Kili at least takes after me and doesn't take it."

Bilbo chuckles and Thorin continues to splutter.

* * *

 _Meanwhile rumors of black riders circulate in Bree. They're searching for something or rather someone. Eerie and unnerving the Hobbits try to avoid them._


	4. The Knotting Begins

**AN: I want to thank Iridescent Bellisle Cullen, MeggieBlack, viridianaln9, DragonFireCheetah and Tay for their review! Love you guys lots! And Alonia143 and Iridescent Bellisle Cullen for putting up with my questions as I tried to figure what I wanted with this chapter.**

* * *

 _It's late at night and a woman is walking down the long road, a parasol swinging in her hands and a fierce scowl on her face. She's had a rough night made rough by the fact her tween son had decided to run off with a group of Men. Ruffians! Her glower softens as she takes in a certain Hobbit smial. The owner had fled, taking with him four little fauntlings, many of the Hobbits of Hobbiton didn't worry too much, Mad Baggins was after all mad but she… As much as she played the horrible relative rather liked the Baggins… They had been friends when they were younger. She is snapped out of her thoughts by the clomping of hooves and a large black horse nearly runs her over._

" _Bagginssss, Bag End?"_

 _She's still down the hill from Bag End and like Mandos' Halls is she telling a rude Man where Bag End is. She swings her parasol as she prepares her answer._

* * *

 _ **Elrond stands in the middle of a battlefield, his heart shattering as he takes in all the death. The four races stand together fighting back Orc's. He hears a pain filled cry and he turns just in time to see his Estel fall to his knees. Gray eyes filled with tears as he clutches a young boy to his chest. A dwarf and elf stand in front and behind protecting him. The scene changes showing him Rivendell burning, it changes again and this time it's the Shire, it changes again and the Steward of Gondor lights himself on fire and one last time it changes. Frodo is on top of Sam, Bilbo's sword to the blond Hobbit's throat in a fire cavern he knows so well.**_

" _ **You cannot stop me… Soon all will be under my control… Even the Valar shall fall…"**_

Elrond jolts awake, chest heaving and hand searching out his bed partner. Lindir shifts, dark eyes fluttering open.

"Elrond?"

Elrond doesn't say anything just gathers his still sleepy lover into his arms and holds the younger there.

"Elrond what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream again?"

"I must call Gandalf here…"

* * *

Under the cover of night a young boy sneaks out of the White City. He wears a cloak over his head and wears a heavy pack on his back. He plans to make his way to Erebor to one of the greatest kingdoms beside Minas Tirith. Father thinks he's too young to go out on his own but he is fifteen! He is old enough, there are squires that are his age! The determined lad takes one last look at the city that has been his home and makes a mental change to his plans. he'll head to Endoras first, then up to maybe Loth Lorien… he frowns trying to figure out if he should skip the Elven city with the White Witch…

"They don't like Men there so I'm going to skip it and try to head straight into Mirkwood. Stop at the Elven Kings hall then go to Dale and finally Erebor. It'll show father that I'm more than ready to join the army and protect Gondor," he mutters shifting his bag and clutching a horn to his chest. He walks on, unnoticing of a shadow following him. Smaller and lighter the other child makes no noise as he follows his big brother into the world.


	5. On The Road

**AN: First I want to thank anyone who has read this and to give extra love to** **DragonFireCheetah** **,** **viridianaln9** **,** **Iridescent Bellisle Cullen** **,** **percylupin** **and Tay for their reviews. Next order of business! I have once more played with ages so that I can play with cute little babies! So if you know birthdays and ages don't get to angry at me. I want to play with Eomer! And Theodred seems like a cool kid.**

* * *

Boromir squints into the sun, he's been traveling for two days. He groans softly and flops to the ground. It is so boring traveling on his own. His legs hurt and he still has a long walk ahead of him. A week on horseback and Valar above on foot. He did not think this through.

"Big brother? You alive?"

Boromir who had started to drift off snaps awake at the sound of his brother's voice. He glances around, he had thought he had just started to fall asleep but where the sun was high in the sky when he closed his eyes it is now closer to the horizon, finally spotting Faramir.

"What are you doing out here!"

"Following you," the ten year old boy says with the perfected 'duh' voice. Boromir scowls at his fair haired brother.

"Go home."

"No."

"Faramir!"

"You _want_ me to walk all the way back home? By myself? At least when I was following you, you were close."

Boromir scowls even more.

"Fine. You can stay. But you have to listen to me."

Faramir smiles brightly.

"I can do that."

* * *

Eomer watches his cousin with wide eyes, Theodred is a hero in his eyes; a steady presence in the absence of his father. Theodred is six years older than him but he never treats him as some of the older boys often do.

"Now Eomer if you're going to become a Rider just like me you have to practice. Else even little Eowyn will pass you by," his older cousin speaks with a cheeky grin, helping his blond cousin hold the reigns. The nine year old nods his head eagerly, the practice sword at his hip a constant reminder that this isn't just for fun. Theodred could get in a lot of trouble for this but Eomer wanted to get over his fear of Orcs, the murders of his father, over his fear of being away from his ill mother and baby sister and the sturdy walls of their home.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Theodred says suddenly startling the younger who looks away.

"Fear is nothing to be ashamed of, allowing it to rule you is something else. But you aren't doing that. So come, let us ride a bit more, night is almost on us."

As they ride they notice a light, a campfire and Theodred tells Eomer to stop. The older one dismounts, signaling that Eomer is to stay where he is before he slips into the growing darkness. Eomer waits, his grip on the reigns painful. It feels like forever before he hears something only it isn't his cousin. His horse lets out a fearful whiny and bolts at the first sound of Orcs and Eomer can't help the scream that escapes his chest. Firefoot runs and runs and it's all Eomer can do to hold on. Just as Eomer thinks he safe, Firefoot has finally settled down, another figure shows up startling his horse into bucking. The last thing Eomer thinks as he fall of his horse is that Theodred is never going to let him live this down.


	6. Splinters

**AN: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and in return here's a nother chapter for ya to enjoy!**

* * *

Lobelia growls as she shoves things into a traveling bag, her husband stands behind her glaring. It is dark, almost dinner time and Lobelia is muttering about Black Riders and Ruffians and scalping a certain cousin once she gets a hold of him because only a Baggins mixed with a Took would invite this much trouble to the Shire.

"Lobelia what is this madness?"

"Madness? Madness!? It is madness for me to hunt down our cousin but not madness for our SON to run off? Have you looked outside Otho? Black Riders are always out there," she says, almost screaming and oh how it hurts. The wound on her chest aches and burns ominously. Otho gives her a sad look.

"Belia…"

"Don't Otho. Please… I need to do this. Everyone who would have families who would miss them."

"I would miss you too."

Otho moves and grabs her wrist, massaging the brown leather bracelet. The anger slowly melting off with worry replacing it.

"I used to hate this. Knowing that somewhere out there, there was someone who could take you away from me."

Lobelia gives Otho a soft look knowing the other is Markless and ached like one who had Lost and would soon Fade.

"I could never leave you alone… Which is why I want you to find someone else. I release you from our vows Otho."

Otho shakes his head, anger and desperation in his eyes. Loud knocking on the door startles Lobelia but Otho just looks resigned.

"Otho?" she asks right as he yells 'Come in.' Her question is answered when an old Hobbit steps into the room, it's the Thrain. Ferumbras II stands tall for a hobbit in his prime. He gives them a tight lipped smile. No one really got along with Sackville Baggins, mainly because of Camelia the nasty shrew, but Tooks have always loved Bilbo.

"My cousin's oldest son lives with Bilbo. I would like to know he is okay… The letters have been sparse… There are two packed bags, ponies and Hobbit sized weapons waiting for you…"

Lobelia looks between the two.

"Two?"

"Of course my dear. I won't let you go following my cousin's footsteps alone. If one Baggins goes mad might as well make it a pair," Otho says with false breeziness. Ferumbras smiles at the look on Lobelia's face, he has seen it many times on his own mothers face. Somebody is about to have their hide ripped into.

"Well I'll leave you to it then," he says beating a hasty retreat.

The yelling match that erupted from the Sackville Baggins smial shortly after Ferumbras left is one that goes down in the history of the Shire, not even Lungo and the Old Took's fight over whether or not their children should wed was as loud. Just goes to show that the Bracegirdles regardless of who they marry can be very loud and unhobbit like when needed.

* * *

Faramir watches as his brother quickly calms the horse that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere from his spot by the camp fire. On the ground lies a boy a year younger than him, curly long blond hair that covers his face. Boromir checks the boy over and is relieved that he still breathes.

"I didn't mean to spook his horse," the young Gondorian says as he carries the blond over to his brother.

"What do you think made the horse so frightened?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out."

"We'll take care of him right?"

"Of course!"

Theodred wipes the black blood off of his sword, cursing Orcs and the like. He hates them, they took his uncle from him, from his cousins. They enjoy causing havoc and he wishes them all dead. He has a cut on his arm and chest that stings but otherwise he is perfectly fine.

"Eomer? Eomer where are you!?" Theodred's voice cracks, his cousin is missing. It can't be! Where is he! Did he miss some Orcs? Did they get his poor little cousin? Oh his father is going to kill him if anything has happened to Eomer and Theodred will not try to stop him. His own horse is gone so he is forced to scour the area on foot. Calling out for his cousin as he goes. At this point he doesn't care if he is beset by bandits or Orcs or any other manner of being hiding in the dark. Eomer is missing and it is his fault.

His spirits are low and all he can remember is the wide eyed look of wonder and worship in Eomer's hazel eyes, the promise he gave his small cousin, the one he gave his uncle before he left on the mission that ended in his death.

" _I will always watch over Eomer. I will keep him safe from harm."_

Theodred won't stop searching until he finds Eomer, even if he finds him too late. He isn't sure how long he has been walking when the sounds of fighting reaches his ears. Rushing to it he throws himself into the battle helping the strawberry blond that is already fighting. When the last Orc falls he turns to the other and spies Eomer being held by another boy.

"Eomer!"

Dropping to his knees beside his cousin he gently takes him from the other fair haired boy.

"You kept him safe?"

"Aye."

"Thank you."


	7. On Our Way

**AN: I can post! I'm at my Aunts and she's letting me use her internets so that I can post chapters! I have moved homes and I do not have internet at my homestead. I am kinda iffy on this chapter so tell me if you like it or not so that I can improve it for you.**

* * *

Theoden doesn't know whither to be mad or relieved when his son and nephew show back up nearly two weeks after they disappeared with two other boys at their side. At his side his sister, Theodwyn however knows exactly how she feels if the sobs of relief are any indication.

"Eomer!" she cries before running and gathering her boy into her arms. The boy lets his mother fuss over him, wincing only when the back of his head is touched.

"And where did you boys go?" Theoden asks tiredly, his sister dragging her oldest to the healing wards.

"We went out. I… It's all my fault father. He wanted… I… I didn't know there would be Orcs. I thought it would be a simple adventure that would help him feel brave," Theodred says head bowed "I… I do not know what would have happened if it wasn't for these two."

Theoden takes in the two in question and bites back an even bigger sigh. The two runaways from Gondor. Denethor is going to kill him even if it isn't his fault the two were attacked by Orcs.

"How did they help?"

"Eomer's horse spooked and ran. Some Orcs followed it and if it hadn't been for them I fear what would have happened."

He stands and goes to stand before the boys. He brings his boy, who appears close to tears, into his arms and hugs him before speaking to the others.

"Thank you for helping my nephew."

"It was no problem your majesty," the eldest says with a bow and the younger follows his example.

"Sooo we met the King of Rohan… Dad will be impressed that we're making connections… Right?"

"He might have been if this was an official meeting… As it is we're going to have to leave soon I'm betting He's writing a missive as we speak that we're here."

"Oh."

They wait until night falls, a letter thanking King Theoden for his hospitality on the table by the bed, to sneak away. The king had told them that they were free to visit the kitchen and eat whenever they wished but doubting that he expected them to use that offer to stock for the next bit of their adventure Boromir leaves a good chunk of his pocket money to pay for the food they take. It's when they reach the stables that Boromir pauses. He really doesn't want to walk, really doesn't want to. However they don't have a horse nor do they have the money to buy one if there are any for sell.

"Leaving so soon?"

The boys turn and pale at the sight of Theodred. He looks tired but has a pack on his shoulders. Behind him is a defiant looking Eomer.

"If we're leaving then we best take horses yes?"

"What?"

"You saved Eomer. If you think I'm letting you go without repaying that you're insane. So I'm going to follow you around until I repay it and Eomer follows me so… The paint horse and the one beside it are mine and you can use them."

Boromir laughs and shakes his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… Now hurry up before Grima finds us. He's a creepy…."

And so the four take off towards Mirkwood. They know it will take a long time to get there but Boromir doesn't care and so the others follow him.


	8. Into The Darkness

**AN: Two for one woot**

* * *

Eomer curses in his mind, knowing that Theodred would cuff him hard in the head if the Elder heard him actually curse. He's a future Rider of Rohan not a darned Elf! He can barely see his hands in front of his face much less than being able to see this supposed path they can't stray from. His stomach grumbles but he refuses to say anything. Beside him the boy a year older than him nudges his arm. He gives the boy a sideways glance and the boy hands out an apple.

"Big brother doesn't like this place so he probably won't stop until it's time to sleep."

"I don't like it either. Too dark..."

"Yeah... How's your head?"

Eomer looks away. It's been weeks since he fell off his horse but it still smarted his fragile pride.

"It's fine..."

"You sure?"

Eomer nods his head and Faramir smiles. For the most part him and the blond got along, they both wanted to prove to someone that they were brave and though unwilling to admit it worthy of love. In front of them Theodred and Boromir talk softly to each other.

"We're running out of food."

"And water. So you think we lost the path?"

"I don't see how... But... We might have... Have you seen the eyes?"

"There are always eyes Boromir be specific."

"It just feels like there is something else out there. Something that isn't scared away like the others..."

Theodred claps Boromir's shoulders.

"Maybe this forest has made you even more paranoid than normal," he tries to joke. Boromir smiles weakly.

"I resent that. I am not paranoid."

They break into weak banter that Eomer and Faramir join in on.

* * *

Lobelia huffs tiredly, rubbing her chest where the Black Rider's horse hoof clipped her when she swung her brella right in that hooded face, not tall enough to actually reach it of course but she made her point. Beside her Otho watches her in concern. They sit in silence in the ruins of what looks like a fort.

"May I see it?"

Lobelia startles from her thoughts and looks at her ex husband, they had dissolved their marriage when they reached Bree Otho citing that they might find Lobelia's match to her Mark. Slowly she looks down at the leather bracelet covering it, how long has it been since she last looked at it herself? Truly looked at it. The night before she married Otho. She nods and takes off the bracelet, turning her wrist over so the he can see it. Her Mark is completely unHobbity and a great shame to her mother. An ax that looks more like a circlet resting on a faded mattock. Otho runs his fingers over it in wonder. Part of him is jealous that he will never get the chance to meet his own Mark, to have a Mark but the other part of him is glad that he has never had to deal with what the others who do have.

"Is this why you love dwarrows so much?"

Lobelia laughs softly.

"I liked them even before I got my Mark. Hammie and Bilbie loved Elves so I was being ornery and wanted to learn about the mountain dwellers. The more I learned the more I liked."

Otho grins at her and she shoves on his shoulder.

"Hush you. Don't look at me with that tone of voice."

They laugh and continue to rib each other. Despite their rocky beginning they became friends and bonded over trying to ignore their mothers and soak up any and all attention their fathers gave them. Their laughter is cut short when they see Black Riders in the distance.

"Creepy bastards they are," Lobelia mutters under her breath ignoring Otho's playful reprimand.

"I wonder why they are looking for Bilbo."

"I don't know but I don't like it! Wish that one wasn't on a horse cause then I would have hit something."

"And he would have stabbed you and made a mess in the street."


	9. In Motion

**AN: So I tried to double NaNo and write 50k on a fanfiction along with my Original story. I failed miserably because I got caught up in the Original story though I did get 23k plus for this. I still don't have internet at home but I'm gonna post a chapter maybe two of this. Hope it is good!**

* * *

 _They stole it from us, Precious. Nasty Hobbitises. Went after them we did. Thieving Bagginses They stole it from us! We went back into the light from which we ran. Followed them we did. Wanted our Precious back. But we was caught by filthy Orcses. Not tasty like Goblins. Dragged us to a bad place they did. Was tortured we were! They wanted the Precious as well. They hurts us until we tell them where it is. With the Bagginses in Bag End. Now we are lost Precious. Don't know where we are but we are free. Don't like the trees or the spiders they don't taste good. Oh no... What's this? It's not nasty Elveses that follow the spiders nor spiders themselves. Not stag nor any other creature of the wood. We wonders if they are tasty, if they are crunchy..._

* * *

Denethor paces back and forth in front of Theoden. He's glaring a hole into the ground before him.

"You mean to tell me that you not only lost your own son and nephew, _again_ , but you've managed to lose my sons as well? How did that happen Theoden?"

"I did not have them locked up like criminals so they left of their own volition," Theoden says trying to reign in his anger. Denethor was a good friend until his wife died. Now he is a vastly different person. "Why are your boys so eager to leave you?" he asks not quite able to stop the jab. Denethor shifts his glare to Theoden.

"They aren't _eager_ to leave me."

The two kings stare each other down, neither wanting to give any ground.

"Does it matter?! My boy is missing after getting hurt! I want him back Theoden! Stop your pissing contest and work with your friend to bring our boys home!... Please?" Theodwyn shouts before deflating and clutching her chest in pain. She wants her boy to be safe and at home. Denethor gives her a soft look once he gets over her shouting.

"Of course Theodywn. I am sorry if I've caused you any distress."

She smiles thinly.

"It's alright Den. Just... just remember, it's not just your boys that are out there."

Theoden nods.

"Did your boys give you any clue about why they decided to sneak out? Where they might be going?"

"No. The last time I spoke to Boromir we argued because I wanted him to wait a few more years, learn more about tactics before joining the army. I know both of my boys can fight but..."

"You don't want to chance them getting hurt."

"Exactly."

"Maybe we should send a missive to the closet cities asking them to keep an eye out. If Boromir feels as if you doubt him he may be trying to prove his worth and Faramir must have decided to follow his big brother," Theoden suggests softly. Denethor pauses, considering it before nodding.

"I also have some Riders out searching. They should let us know if they find anything."

Theodwyn watches the two of them, glad that the two friends are together again. Both have suffered a loss, just as she did but they chose a different way to go about fixing themselves. Maybe now they can fix each other and find the boys. She coughs thickly covering her mouth and flinching at the wetness that comes with it. While her brother and his friend are busy discussing things she slips out of the study that they had congregated to. Blankly she makes her way back to the nursery holding her daughter. With a wave of her not blood stained hand she dismisses the nanny standing over Eowyn's crib. She is dying, she won't be able to see her babies grow up. The thought saddens her but she knows her brother will watch over them... Though now that he has lost his boy and hers the fact he will be raising both does little to comfort her.

"You'll need to watch over you Uncle, Eowyn. He'd lose his head if it wasn't attached."

Little baby Eowyn just coos and makes grabby hands at her mother.

* * *

Erestor hovers at the edge of the Council room where his Lord Elrond and the Wizard are talking. Elrond hasn't been the same since he had a nightmare like vision that has plagued him ever since.

" _I fear you were right Gandalf. The Enemy is moving. We must find and destroy the One... Do you know where it might be?"_

" _I... I think I do but I pray I am wrong. I will return as soon as I know for sure."_

Erestor quickly back tracks trying to avoid being caught eavesdropping. Though he shouldn't have feared because the Gray Wizard emerges muttering to himself and not paying any attention to anything around him. The brunet lets out a sigh of relief until he sees that Elrond is standing before him.

"Erestor."

"My Lord."

"I should have known better than to try and hide anything from you... Come my friend."

Erestor listens with sick fascination as Elrond tells him of his fears, of the ever evolving visions he is seeing. His stomach sinks, he has no words to say to help ease his friend and Lord's mind.

"Something feels... Wrong... Like this is happening too soon and because of that it will both be worse yet better for all involved. Something changed and it's causing a chain reaction."

"Whatever it is, whatever comes you know I will stay by you side as will Glorfindel," Erestor whispers softly placing his hand on Elrond's shoulder. Elrond nods his head tiredly.

"I know Erestor and I thank you for that."

In a different part of Rivendell Lindir sits on a bench, his hand resting on his stomach. His brown eyes are far away as are his thoughts. Something big is about to happen, something that has his lover in knots. So deep in his thoughts Lindir doesn't notice when three people join him in the garden, two of them sitting next to him while the third crouches before him. He only breaks out of his thoughts when his hand is caught in a gentle grasp. He blinks slowly before realizing that it is Arwen before him. She is looking at him softly and is massaging his hand with hers.

"Have you told _Ada_?" she asks glancing at Lindir's stomach. Lindir shakes his head.

"There might not be anything to tell Arwen... I've just been a bit sick."

"Sick people don't rub their tummies like you were doing Linnie," Elrohir says softly leaning against Lindir. Elladan nods his head.

"Aye. I think there is a little Elfling growing in there... Why do you look so sad?"

Lindir looks away, his other hand coming to cover his stomach.

"I'm not sad... Just worried... There are big things going on, something has Elrond worried... And it... it doesn't upset you?"

"Why would... You don't think we're still upset about your Mark do you?" Elladan asks urgently, regretting how he and his brother first reacted.

"We no longer feel that way. We're so glad that _Ada_ found you and you found _Ada._ Yes, it's a bit... weird that you are now basically our mom but you don't try to take over as our mom. Plus a new baby to spoil, who wouldn't like that?" adds Elrohir. Lindir smiles gently and looks over at Arwen who is smiling widely.

"I am certain that you do in fact have a baby growing inside you. A gift from Elbereth," Arwen says letting go of Lindir's hand to place her own on his stomach.

"You should tell him soon Linnie," the twins whisper softly.

"I will when it's confirmed by a healer and he isn't stressed."

"Alright."

* * *

Fili hums softly as he moves around the giant royal kitchen. He's alone which is a miracle. Since coming back with Bilbo and the faunts, tweens he corrects himself, the Council seems dead set on him becoming engaged. They throw every eligible bachelor and bachelorette there is at him hoping one of them will catch his eye. They won't, he only has eyes for one Dwarf, Kili. He sighs and puts down the batter he is mixing and stretches. He hates all the attention but he has to get used to it. He will be king one day. He. Will. Be. King. That is a frightening thought no mater how much Balin and Uncle Thorin teach him. He's never going to live up to either Thorin or even Thror before the Gold Sickness. With a shake of his head Fili goes back to making the cake, a simple but tasty lemon cake. He pours the batter carefully into a pan which then goes into the stove. There are steps behind him but he puts it down to Nurra. The Dwarrowdam is very protective of what she calls _her_ kitchen.

"Hey, Nurra. Don't worry I'll wash my dishes after I'm done."

"Isn't that below you station Your Highness?"

Fili jumps at the unexpected male voice, he spins around bashing his elbow against the counter.

"Lord Relor! What are you doing here?" he asks the most persistent of his suitors. The Dwarf Lord is tall for a Dwarf, still shorter than Dwalin, with thick long brown hair that is just starting to gray at the temples and bright blue eyes. He's nice to look at, for his age, but his attitude is so very unappealing. He's rude to anyone that he believes is below him, even other Lords and Ladies that aren't as rich as him. Fili forces a smile as he waits for an answer. The Lord walks closer to Fili making him feel very boxed in. Relor's blue eyes are cold and calculating as he reaches out a hand.

"I couldn't sleep so I was walking around and heard someone in here... Did you hurt yourself?" the Lord asks grabbing Fili's arm. Fili tries to take his arm back but Relor holds on tight.

"I'm fine... Just baking."

"There are servants for that."

"I _like_ baking thank you."

"It's beneath you."

"Lord Relor, what is beneath me or not is none of your concern."

Those deep blue eyes narrow but before he can say anything another voice interrupts.

"Everything alright Big Brother?"

Fili lets out a soft breath of relief when Relor lets him ago.

"Everything is alright Prince Kili. Was just checking on your brother."

"I wasn't asking you."

If mere tone could kill Lord Relor would would be seven feet under the ground. Kili looks at Fili.

"I'm alright. Bumped my elbow but I'm good."

Kili pushes Relor out of the way and pulls up Fili's sleeve to check out the bumped elbow.

"You have to be careful brother dearest."

Both Princes are to absorbed in each other to notice the glare that Kili receives from Lord Relor before the Lord leaves. The cake that nearly burns because the two are goofing off is delicious if a crunchy. Kili helps Fili wash up, neither willing to dirty up Nurra's pride and joy, just managing to avoid getting into a splash fight. As they leave the kitchen Kili looks over at Fili.

"Are you really alright?"

"Yeah."

Kili makes a sound that clearly says the younger Dwarf doesn't believe him at all. Fili bumps Kili's shoulder gently.

"He's just a bit creepy. I'm physically fine."

"Why don't you tell him to fuck off? You don't like him. Everyone but Relor can see how you tense when he comes close to you."

"I am the Heir. I can't let personal feelings ruin possible relations. He's very influential in the Iron Mountains."

"So you'll let the pig paw at you like you're slop instead of a Prince?"

"Kili!"

"Don't Kili me brother. He doesn't see you, he sees what he can gain. You deserve better."

Fili doesn't say anything back. Can't say anything back. He knows this. He isn't stupid. But the anger in Kili's eyes surprises him. He stops walking and grabs Kili's arms.

"Why do you care so much brother? This seems like more than just something a little brother would do. Talk to me?"

Fili searches his brother's face for any clue to what he is feeling. Kili doesn't look at him though, keeps his brown eyes on the floor. When he does look up his brown eyes are hard.

"I care alright! You are more than just my brother. You're Fili! You deserve your One."

"What if my One doesn't want me?"

"Than they are an idiot."

Fili bites back a snort at that. Kili grabs his head and brings their foreheads together. They stand like that for what feels like eternity to Fili.

"Your Archer is out there brother."

Fili sighs and nods. One day he will find the courage to tell Kili the truth... and maybe find out why his brother seems so determined not to see him as more than a brother. Is it because of their years of living with Man and their distaste of incest? Is it because the feeling Fili feels deep in his heart is something only he feels? Kili lets him go.

"Better get back to bed. Balin wants us up early."

"Yeah."

He watches the young princes and silently seethes. That damn Elf lover keeps getting in the way! If it wasn't for the brunet he'd have the blond on his knees and eating out of his palm. He will have the golden haired Lion as his. Give him a nice silver collar with sapphires to cover that ugly scar on his neck. He can be patient, oh yes he can. He can wait for the blond to see that he is the best choice. And until then he will make do with stolen moments and...borrowed... keepsakes. He brings one of the keepsakes up to face and inhales the scent. Yes he can wait... He has a plan after all that will in debt the Royal family to him.


	10. Lost and Found

**AN: You will be getting one more chapter tomorrow if time permits. I hope you like this and if you see any errors do not be afraid to point them out. This was written during NaNo and I'm doing quick over looks just for misspelled words but I'll probably miss some.**

* * *

He doesn't know how long they have been in this accursed forest but the longer they are in it the more he hates it. They've ran out of food, even though he and Boromir had tried to ration it, letting the younger ones have part of their already small meals. It's dark and he's lost the path, he's lost his cousin and his new friends. Valar above he hates this forest! He found out what some of the eyes that are always watching them are. _Spiders_. Giant spiders. He's never been fond of them but now. Now he really hates them. Lost and alone he trudges on, looking for a sign to tell him where Eomer and the others are. Keeps his ears open and doesn't risk yelling, doesn't want to give the bugs an even bigger advantage over him. But oh is he hungry.

Theodred walks until his legs give out and he starts to cry. If he makes it out of this he will never leave home again with out his father's consent. If he finds Eomer he will tie the younger one to him to ensure they never get separated again. A light appears that draws him out of his despair and he starts to go toward it only to be halted by a cry. A high pitched cry of pain. With one last look at the light Theodred forces himself to turn away and run towards the sound. It has to be Eomer or Faramir, it has to be. As he gets closer he hears more crying and he speeds up.

"Get away from him! You don't eat humans!"

That is Eomer's voice! Theodred thanks all the Valar in the sky and draws his sword as he enters the area with his cousin who is fighting off a weird gray skinned creature. Its coughs sound like 'gollum' and its long fingers keep trying to grab at a downed Faramir. Sneaking up on the creature, it can't be human can it?, he brings the hilt of his sword down on the creatures skull knocking it out. Eomer crashes into his side and begins to cry as soon as the creature falls. Boromir left to investigate a light only he never came back and then the creature appeared. And he was scared Theodred, he was scared.

"I didn't know what to do!"

"It looks like you did good. You kept Faramir safe... How _did_ Faramir get hurt?"

"The creature... It jumped on him saying something about crunchy and munchy and better than goblins... He hit his head on something I think... Where is Boromir?"

"I don't know Eomer... But we will find him," Theodred tells his cousin softly. He bends down trying to figure the best course of action.

"Bring me some rope... Maybe he will know something."

They tie up the creature and then Theodred checks on Faramir who has begun to stir. The young Gondorian seems fine, worried about his big brother but fine. He's just about to toe the creature to see if it's still alive when an Elf drops from the trees. She is tall with long red hair and brown eyes. _We're saved!_ Flashes through the teenagers mind and he almost cries out in relief.

The Elf's name is Tauriel and she and her fellow Elves who also drop down from the trees lead them to a grand city, the Elven King's Hall. Faramir is silent the whole way and Theodred worries. Tauriel seems to notice for she drops back to walk with him instead of in front.

"What is wrong little one?"

"My brother... I'm worried he is still out there."

Tauriel nods her head.

"I understand your worry... However we found a boy who looked like you fighting off some spiders... It is how we knew to look deeper for you."

"Is he alright?"

The Elf pauses and Theodred watches her from the corner of his eyes worried for his friend.

"He was hurt but not greatly. You will see."

The three of them are lead to what must be the healing halls, Faramir rushes to his brother's side the moment he sees him. Tauriel stops Theodred before he can go to his friend.

"My King will wish to see you. He received a very interesting missive..." she trails off and gives him a look that has him scratching the back of his neck.

"Lead the way then," he says trying not to sound nervous. The walk to the throne room where King Thranduil, if he remembers his lessons right, is a long one that doesn't help his nerves at all. The king is lounging elegantly in his throne, blue eyes bore into him and the king sits up straighter.

"And which one of the runaways are you?"

"Theodred, Your Highness," he says with a bow.

"Your father is very worried. I will be glad to tell him that you are safe."

It's hard to believe the sentiment behind the statement when the voice that speaks is so very cold but Theodred forces a polite smile.

"I'm sure he will be glad to hear it."

"Yes I'm sure... Until your father and the Steward of Gondor arrive to collect you and the others you are free to enjoy Mirkwoods hospitality."

Sensing that he has been dismissed Theodred bows again and walks backwards out of the throne room. Once back in the hallway he looks around. Tauriel is waiting for him and escorts him back to the healing halls. He thanks her.

"There is no need for thanks," she says with a wave of her hand. Theodred curls up on one of the beds where Eomer has passed out on, missing Tauriel smile and leave, wraps his arms around his cousin and falls into a light sleep. He will worry about what will happen when he wakes up, about the trouble he will be getting into if they stay and ways to sneak out before his father and Denethor make it here.

* * *

Rivendell, Otho decides as he takes it in, is not as bright as his Aunt Belladonna liked to make it out. It's a somber place and the Lord Elrond looks like he needs a strong cup of tea and a long nap. The young minstrel that follows him about fretting looks even worse than the Lord which isn't healthy for one in his state... How a supposed renowned healer doesn't know what's going on with the younger Elf he doesn't know. Otho heaves a sigh, a golden haired Elf swept away with Lobelia when she started asking questions about the Black Riders leaving him alone. He finds his way to the library and lets out a happy sigh. To him Rivendell is too big, too open, too airy, nothing like a Hobbit hole or even the Shire with it's lack of rolling green but libraries remind him of his father, of his uncle and it makes him feel safe.

Otho isn't sure how long he stays in the library, reading up on what he can about Dwarves and Erebor so that he isn't too much of a fish out of water.

"How did you lose them?"

Otho blinks looking up to see the minstrel, or at least that is what Otho guesses him to be as the Elf has slim musician hands.

"What?"

"You're rubbing where your Mark should be... Did you lose them?"

Otho looks down at his wrist and laughs bitterly.

"I've never had one."

There are whispers that he was born screaming as if he was in pain. That he would wake his parents up screaming in fear and pain and yet there was nothing visibly wrong with him. And as he grew older an ache settled into his soul, like part of him had died and the rest just hadn't caught on yet.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

Otho waves away the apology. He's so very used to people asking this or that about his Mark... He doesn't always react the best way as his son constantly reminded anyone who would listen. They sit in silence for a bit before Otho speaks again.

"I am Otho. Otho Sackville-Baggins."

The Elf blinks rapidly and Otho laughs.

"It's a mouthful isn't it? My mother demanded that my father hyphenate their names. And since my father loved his Mark dearly he did. Cursing me to that mouthful."

The laugh he gets is soft and he feels proud, the young elf seems so sad.

"Lindir."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Lindir."

"It's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name I've heard."

"My cousin?"

"Little Frodo."

Otho nods his head and has the grace to look ashamed of himself. Those days were not his best days. Little Frodo had just lost his parents after all. But Lobelia was so sure there was a monster and that is why Drogo and Primula had drowned and he had lashed out in fear. He lectured her about losing Marks and how even though she wasn't his he still loved her, she's his best friend and they have a love that isn't strictly romantic. He looks back up at Lindir.

"I'm a prickly rose bush," he tells the Elf who grins slightly.

"So I've heard. And your wife is a dragon."

"Ex-Wife. And she can be very dragonish. Hoards things like mad, drives me up a wall sometimes."

Lindir laughs again. They talk until a female Elf comes and fetches them for dinner. Some of the Elves give him off looks but he ignores them. He has gotten used to the looks. His mother was Camelia Sackville-Baggins and she demanded either respect or fear from her fellow Hobbits which caused those emotions to carry over on to him and his father. When they reach the dinning room he sees Lobelia still talking with the blond Elf who looks amused, Lobelia does not.

"If made from the right wood an umbrella is an excellent weapon. Add a secret blade to the tip and it's even better," he catches her say.

"I'm sure it is," the Elf says, not condescending but clearly enjoying talking weaponry with a _Hobbit_ of all races but Otho can see why Lobelia is getting grumpy.

"Weapon talk at the table Belia?" Otho asks before Lobelia can open her mouth. Lobelia chuckles.

"What other talk is the dinner table good for?" she quips back.

Dinner is a quiet but nice affair. It's after all the food that the mood grows somber though.

"You say the Black Riders were looking for Bilbo?" Lord Elrond asks. The two Hobbits nod their head.

"Aye, looking for him and Bag End. Told the one I ran into where he could shove it," Lobelia says with a nod.

"First it was Orcs and now these Riders... Do you think they are tied together?"

"I don't know. It's likely that the Orcs followed Bilbo wanting revenge for his part in Azog's demise..."

"Who is Azog?"

"Hush Otho."

Otho rolls his eyes affectionately but hushes.

"The Black Riders is a more sinister thing," Elrond continues. The Elf Lord then goes on to explain why. Mortal Men twisted by the Rings they were given. Otho's stomach sinks.

"What would have happened to Lobelia if she had been stabbed?"

The female Elf that fetched him and Lindir speaks up.

"She would have turned into a wraith like them. Passed into the void."

Otho shudders and grabs Lobelia's hand. Lobelia pats his hand.

"See I wouldn't have made a mess of the streets," she quips trying to light the mood.

"You still would have made a mess Belia."

The blond Elf snorts which causes a chain reaction of laughs.

"So what are we going to do?"

" _We?_ "

"Bilbo is my cousin. I may not be the best cousin in the world, that honor belongs to the late Drogo and Primula, but he's family and like Mandos' Halls am I just going to sit back while those things hunt for him. Who knows how long it will take them to realize that he isn't in Bag End. Some one might let it slip that he left. Then what will happen?"

Lobelia smiles at Otho.

"Clearly you have Took in you somewhere," she mutters.


	11. Twisting

**AN: Okay this may be the last chapter I post for a while because I will be going home today so no more internet. This chapter contains some disturbing things like forced touching so beware. A lot happens and hopefully it doesn't move too fast. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

When Fili wakes he does so slowly. He feels as if he's floating and that brings a small smile to his face and he giggles. A sound he tries not to make too often because Heirs don't giggle, they laugh and they rarely laugh because they have to be serious. He doesn't know where he is, he isn't in his bed cause his bed is comfy and what ever he is laying on isn't comfy. Not one bit. It's actualy kinda lumpy and scratchy. There is an odd whooshing noise in his ears and the floaty feeling is slowly draining away leaving him aching. He doesn't like that! He wants the floaty feeling back. With the aching comes a building pressure to puke. Desperately he tries to turn over on his side so that he can throw up with out worry but he can't move.

" _When I said grab the Crown Prince_ _ **this**_ _is_ _ **not**_ _what I had in mind!"_

" _It's not like he would come with us willingly!"_

" _Yeah! We had to hit him over the head."_

" _And the_ _ **other**_ _injuries he has?"_

" _He woke up quicker than we thought he would."_

" _WHY WASN'T HE_ ALREADY _TIED UP?!"_

Fili blinks as the conversation slowly drips into his ears. They aren't in the same room as him so it's hard to understand them through both the whooshing sound and the wall.

" _At least we got a healer to look at him right? He ain't dead and now the royal family knows we mean business right?"_

There's a thud and a groan. Did one of the voices get hit? He feels his mouth become swamped in saliva and knows that he's about to puke. Why can't the floaty feeling come back? A door opens and that is when he realizes that he can't see and that there is something in his mouth. His stomach chooses that moment to empty itself and he starts to gag.

"Shit!"

He knows that voice! Where does he know that voice from? Any further thoughts on the voice are literally shaken from his mind as he is manhandled onto his side and the gag is removed from his mouth. He coughs out the vomit in his mouth, gagging and puking a little more. A keening whine escapes him. Why is he hurting? What did he do to deserve this? Where is Kili? Is Kili okay? If he knows this voice why would it be in on hurting him?

"You finished puking Your Highness? You've made such a mess of yourself and my plan but that's okay. I can fix it... Where is that healer!"

Fili flinches back at the loud voice next to his ear. The hands that got him on his side sits him up and starts to feel around his body. Oh Mahal! He whimpers.

"Please stop. Please."

"Oh now you beg little Prince. Don't worry my Lion I won't do anything while your like this. I can wait," the voice purrs in his ear. The door opens again and a new set of hands start to touch him. These hands touch all the places that ache. Words tumble from his lips and the second pair of hands withdraw. A new gag is shoved into his mouth.

"I may heal people but I hate hearing them," a new voice grouses, it must belong to the second pair of hands. Fili whines as the hands start touching him again.

"The stitches have ripped, the medication I gave him is obviously out of his system and his head wound is worse than I thought... I don't know if we can risk giving him more..."

"What's the worst that could happen."

"He'll never wake up."

"That's not good."

"I can half the dose but it won't really help. And you can't let him fall back to sleep."

"Do it."

The second pair of hands retreat and Fili hears the healer move around the room. When the gag is removed something is shoved into his mouth. He tries not to swallow but someone pinches his nose forcing him to swallow it. Almost immediately the floaty feeling comes back though not as strong. He sinks into the arms of the first voicr. The second pair of hands pull his shirt up and he feels the sting of a needle going through his skin. He cries softly but knows better than to try to get away from a healer when they are fixing a wound.

"Poor little Lion," the voice whispers softly. Fili wants to go home, he wants the hands to stop touching, he wants his One.

"You don't need a One! I will be the only one you'll ever need and if your One does show up... I'll kill them. You're mine."

Did he say that out loud?

"You did Your Highness. You should probably work on that. Wouldn't want anyone using that against you."

Hands touch his face, cupping them and petting them.

"Mahal are you pretty. You can't sleep so why don't you talk to me?"

Fili shakes his head. He doesn't want to be here, why would he talk. The stitching ends and the healer leaves.

"Then we'll just have to find a way to keep you awake then."

The golden haired prince really doesn't like the sound of that.

* * *

It's been three days since Fili has disappeared. Three long days and Kili feels as if his heart is about to stop. His brother is missing! Someone dared to take his brother. Beneath the almost blinding panic there is a growing anger. When he finds who ever stole his brother from him he will tear them apart! He stops his off kilter pacing, his leg aching angrily, eyes widening and he clutches his heart. Oh Mahal, how has he been so blind!? This anger, this desperation to find Fili, it's not something a brother would feel for a brother, or a Dwarf would feel for another that is not their One. Fili specializes in dual swords just like his Mark...

"You are such an idiot Kili," he growls to himself. He owes his big brother, his One so much when they find him.

"Why are you an idiot little Raven?" his mother asks startling him.

"Fili is my One."

Dis laughs.

"Finally he realizes! Thank the Valar!" her grin slips off her face and she walks over to him and wraps her arms around him.

"We will get him back, I promise you that."

Kili sinks into his mother's arms and starts to cry. Dis pets his hair gently and hums softly. Thorin stands in the doorway, his arm wrapped around Bilbo, watching his youngest nephew break down. Who ever dared to do this will regret. He will prosecute them to the fullest extent of Dwarrow law.

* * *

Faramir and Eomer watch their very twitchy older brothers. They had left the Elven Halls two days ago after being there for a week and a half and since then both the fifteen year old's have been very jumpy.

"What do you think happened?"

"I think your dad and my uncle are on the way," Eomer answers softly "We don't wanna get caught so we gotta get away but they don't know how close they are."

Faramir nods his head. That seems like it could be it. He's personally surprised that they gave Tauriel the slip... Unless she let them get away. Theodred holds up his hand causing them to stop.

"There is a house up ahead. Looks hastily built too," the Rohanian says. Him and Boromir exchange glances before Boromir starts walking toward the house. They watch him peer through the window of one of the rooms before booking it back to them.

"They have a Dwarf bound and gagged in the room!"

Theodred frowns.

"I wonder why. Do you think the Dwarf has done something wrong? Should we just avoid the house?"

"We can't avoid it and stay on the path. It looks like a strong breeze can tip it over but the built it right on the edge of the path. As for the Dwarf. He's injured but that is all I can tell."

"So do we chance going by?"

Boromir looks over at the younger two, his eyes dark with concern as he looks them over before looking back Theodred.

"I don't see another way that isn't dangerous. Keep Eomer and Faramir in the middle?"

Theodred nods.

"We don't need to be protected like babies," argues Eomer. Faramir nods his head in agreement.

"Not like babies. Like family who don't have sharp swords or even have a sword," counters Theodred.

"I know how to fight with my fists! And a sword doesn't have to be sharp to hurt!"

"Faramir... please."

The boys pout but stop fighting, it's not fair when the _older_ brother uses puppy dog eyes. Not fair at all! Slowly the four boys make their way to the house. They try to stay out of view as they pass. However as they start to pass they hear someone talking, they've left the front door wide open.

"Don't understand why I'm the one who has to stay here. Doggar was the one who busted up the Prince. Fucking Lords think they have all the cards..." the voices grumbles and it goes on to mutter unsavory things that have Boromir and Theodred blanching.

"He's all tied up, he won't be able to stop me and it's not like he can talk."

"We have to stop him."

"But how?"

"I can get his attention!"

"We can. We'll like bang on the door and get him to chase us. So long as it's not an Elf in there I'm sure me and Eomer can out run him."

"No and how do you know that he will chase you?"

The boys deflate.

"Maybe we could say that our parents are hurt and we need help and lead him away from the house?" Eomer tries. Theodred bites his lip, he doesn't like this plan at all. Boromir considers the plan and nods, handing over his horn to his brother who takes it reverently. Boromir treasures that horn and always has it with him.

"If he tries to hurt you blow on this so I know."

The younger boys nod their heads and wait until the older ones go hide before walking up to the open door. Faramir slips the horn over his head wearing it like his brother does before he begins to knock on the door frantically. Both boys adopt looks of fear when the person who spoke, a Dwarf, rushes into the front room.

"Help us!"

"Please! Our parents are hurt and we... we don't know what to do!"

"Please!"

The Dwarf looks them over.

"Why are you out here?" he asks them suspiciously.

"Our parents are traveling merchants. Please, momma is already very sickly I don't want to lose her," Eomer cries, trying very hard to give a puppy dog look. The Dwarf seems to melt at Eomer's distress and Faramir is impressed by the look.

"Alright, alright. Show me the way to your parents little ones and I will do what I can."

"Thank you."

"It's this way!"

Theodred watches them go with dread, he doesn't like having Eomer out of his sight but he trusts his cousin not to do anything overly stupid and Faramir seems to have an okay head on his shoulders for a ten year old. Boromir claps his shoulder and once the group of three are out of sight and hearing range the sneak into the house. Boromir stays in the front room to keep a look out while Theodred goes into the room the tied up Dwarf is. Moving carefully he removes the blindfold.

"I'm gonna take out the gag okay? Don't yell, we don't want your captors coming back yeah?" he talks to the dazed looking blond Dwarf who nods slowly. With the nod Theodred removes the gag.

"Have any idea why they trussed you up like this?" Theodred asks going to untie the binds on the Dwarfs arms.

"No... Who are you?"

"Theodred."

Theodred pats himself down looking for a dagger or knife to cute the ropes, he doesn't think the Dwarf will react well if he tries to cut them with his sword. When he can't find one he curses.

"I will be right back." he resists the urge to say don't move and goes back to where Boromir is. Without saying anything he begins to search Boromir.

"Woah there Theo, we're friends but that doesn't mean you can do that," the Gondorian says with a jump when Theodred reaches into his back pocket.

"You're pretty but not my type," quips Theodred pulling out a dagger.

"Couldn't you have just asked?"

"Where is the fun in that?"

Boromir glares playfully at Theodred who just grins before heading into the room. He walks back up to the Dwarf and bends back down.

"I just realized I didn't ask you name."

"Fili."

"There you go Fili, you arms are free and they didn't tie you legs together... Where did they snatch you from?"

"Erebor."

The one word answers that Fili is giving him is starting to worry Theodred. He hopes it's because Fili doesn't trust him and not something more sinister.

"Well you're in luck. My friends and I are heading that way. We can help you," he says with a slight smile. Fili looks him over curiously.

"Why?"

"Because that is what good people do. And I would like to think I'm at least decent," Theodred answers honestly as helps Fili stand "Father also says that if one can they should always help out those in need for it is a mark of a good leader for one to be willing to help without expecting reward."

Slowly the two make back to the front room.

"Theodred... I just realized a flaw in our plan."

"What flaw?"

"How are we going to signal to the boys that they can come back? We can't stay here and wait for them."

Theodred pales.

"That is a very big flaw," he agrees with a wince.

"What are you two talking about?"

Boromir jumps and spins around to glare at his brother who is looking at him with concern.

"It wasn't that hard to lose him. We made sure to remind him not to leave the path too... We may want to leave quickly though. Don't know how long he'll keep blindly searching," Eomer says. He's coming to really dislike the forest. It's like death wrapped in darkness and creepy creatures. Fili remains silent as Boromir takes his other side and they walk out of the house.


	12. Down For the Count

**AN: All hail McDonald's and it's free WiFi! xD**

* * *

Kili glares at the Lords and Ladies who have transferred their attentions to him in his brother's absence. It's like the fact that Fili is missing, gone, not here to shine brightly on them and hasn't been for nearly two weeks is nothing and it angers him. Even Lord Relor tries to get some alone time with him and Kili hates it. Did none of them ever really want his brother? Where they just going to use him? His musings are cut short when Frodo nearly runs into him. The lad looks spooked.

"Frodo what's wrong?"

"Uncle Bilbo is talking to himself. It sounds like Uncle Thorin when he was Gold Sick. I don't like it Kili."

Kili blanches, that isn't good, not good at all. Why is it that when something goes wrong everything goes wrong?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! He kept repeating that it was his precious and only his. That no one was going to take it from him and he wasn't going to give it to anyone else... What could he be talking about Kili?"

"I don't know... Go tell Uncle Thorin yeah?"

The tween nods his head and runs off to search out Thorin. Bilbo can't be Gold Sick, he was the only one who wasn't affected in the slightest bit when they first got to the mountain. So with dread in his stomach Kili goes to the Royal chambers and opens the door slightly. Bilbo is pacing back and forth, his hands running through his hair messing it up.

"Auntie?"

Bilbo jumps and looks over at Kili.

"Kili my boy come in, come in."

Kili does so though he stays by the door.

"Is everything okay Auntie Bilbo?"

Bilbo hesitates before he smiles ruefully.

"I... I don't know Kili. I just don't know."

Kili crosses the room and hugs Bilbo who hugs him back tightly. The whispering in Bilbo's mind has been getting louder and louder. It wants to go home, it wants it's true Master. It whispers how Frodo would be a better Master than him, that he he should give his ring to Frodo. It's scaring Bilbo just how much his mind is starting to sound like Gollum.

"I'll be fine though Kili. Now aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go to Mirkwood? I'm sure Tauriel and Legolas will help you search for Fili," Bilbo says pulling back. Kili nods.

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Sweet boy. Go One, your One needs you."

* * *

"I've managed to convince Lobelia and Otho to stay with us by saying that we will try to get Bilbo to come to... Elrond are you alright?"

Elrond is staring off into the distance, his gray eyes hazy.

 _Two humans hold up a Dwarf,_ _ **Fili**_ _, as they walk down a path. Up front of them are two younger boys who are laughing and talking back and forth. The boy holding up Fili's left said signals something and they all pause. And that is when everything breaks loose. Another Dwarf shows up and slams into the boy who falls. The fight is short, the Dwarf easily overpowering the two who were supporting Fili. The younger boys cry and cower as Fili tries to protect them. The unknown Dwarf raises his sword..._

"Elrond!"

Elrond blinks quickly and focuses on Glorfindel.

"A vision?"

"Yes. Fili is in trouble."

Glorfindel curses under his breath. They are too far away to help the young Dwarrow prince and that hurts the Balog slayer. He clasps Elrond on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he will be fine."

Elrond isn't so sure but he remains silent.

* * *

Eomer screams in agony as he watches his cousin fall down and not get up. _Not Theodred, please not Theodred._ Boromir is trying to get up and stop the Dwarf who attacked them, the very one they tricked. Eomer crawls away from Fili to get to his cousin's side. With shaking hands Eomer tries to find a pulse. There is so much red, so much blood. But Theodred is going to be fine because he promised to keep Eomer safe, to always be there. Theodred has to be okay. He has to be. But Eomer can't find a pulse.

"Please Theo... wake up... You can't leave me... You can't. You promised... You can't leave me like father did... you can't! You promised..." he sobs into his cousins chest. He's waiting for Theodred to stir. For him to sit up and laugh at Eomer's tears. For Theodred to run his hands through Eomer's hair. For him to whisper _'I promised you didn't I? Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm alive.'_ But Theodred remains unresponsive. "Don't leave me... I can't lose you too. I'm already gonna lose mother, I... I can't lose you."

The Dwarf laughs at Eomer's pain.

"See what happens when you interfere with things you shouldn't?"

Eomer looks up, hate clear in his young face. From the corner of his eyes he spots Theodred's sword which he grabs up.

"You really think you're man enough to fight me little baby?"

Eomer snarls angrily at the Dwarf and wildly swings the sword at the Dwarf who easily deflects the blows. When Eomer gets too close to the Dwarf he gets back handed to the ground.

"Now since you're young I'll let you and the other one live... That one however," the Dwarf says walking over to a still struggling Boromir "Is going to have to die and then I'm going to take the Crown Prince back and teach him a lesson."

Faramir whimpers and cuddles into Fili who is glaring at the other Dwarf.

"You won't get away with this!" Boromir snarls angrily. The Dwarf laughs.

"You will find that I will and so will the person who hired me."

"And I would love to know who that is," A new voice speaks causing the Dwarf to jump. The speaker is an Elf blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Behind the Elf is even more Elves with their weapons drawn. Fili knows the Elf, it's the Princeling Legolas, and he cheers internally. The Elves easily beat the single Dwarf and one of them drops beside Theodred. Fili watches that Elf intently, mostly ignoring what Legolas is saying.

"He has a pulse! I need some salves and bandages if the Prince is going to make it back!"

There is a flurry of movement as the Elves race to save Theodred who is apparently a prince. Fili looks down at Faramir.

"Are you a prince too?" he asks faintly. Faramir shakes his head.

"My father is the Steward of Gondor. We have no kings or princes."

Fili feels overwhelmed. He was saved by a prince and a stewards son. All too soon in Fili's eyes they are being moved backwards, back to the place where he is held.

"Don't worry Prince Fili we will keep you safe," one of the Elves say. Legolas is helping Boromir walk while carrying a knocked out Eomer. A healer is carefully monitoring the Elves who are carrying Theodred.

Fili nods his head carefully, he just wants to go home.

The two days it takes to get back to Thranduil's halls are nerve wracking. Theodred seizes twice scaring the healers and Eomer who refuses to leave his cousin's side. Once they arrive there the healer whisks Theodred and Fili away to the healing halls leaving Eomer standing there like a lost puppy. Boromir ruffles Eomer's hair.

"Don't worry Eomer, Elves are great healers. If anyone can fix your cousin they can... Now I'm going to limp back there and if anything happens I'll come get you okay?"

Eomer stares up at him blankly so Boromir bends down to his height even though it hurts.

"I need you to do something for me though. See even though your younger than Faramir I know I can trust you right? Well I don't want him being lonely while I'm gone so will you watch him for me?"

A small light enters the blonds hazel eyes and Eomer nods.

"Thanks."

Faramir watches them and doesn't say anything when the blond attaches himself to his side. Together the younger two watch Boromir slowly make his way toward the healing hall. Tauriel comes and fetches them, she gently and almost hesitantly runs her hands over their heads. They are quiet while they do everything. It makes the Elves feel off center, the last time they were there they were loud and hyper like nine and ten year olds should be.

It's their second day back in Thranduil's halls when they come across a very grumpy Dwarf. He has long black hair that has strands of gray in it. He's pacing in front of the room that holds Fili but he stops pacing when he spots them. Awkwardly the Dwarf waves at them and they wave back. A healer steps out of the room next to Fili's. When he spots Eomer he smiles slightly.

"Hello there Eomer. Theodred is still sleeping but I'm sure he'd enjoy it if you visited him," he says. Eomer smiles brilliantly but looks over at Faramir and wilts.

"I'm sure Mister Dwarf wouldn't mind some company while you visit Theodred," Faramir says quickly pushing his friend toward the room. The Dwarf snorts but he covers it up with a cough. When Eomer turns his wide eyes to the Dwarf he nods. The smile returns and Eomer rushes into Theodred's room.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem little one... Is Theodred his brother?"

"No. Theodred is his cousin... But I guess Eomer sees Theodred as his brother... I'm Faramir by the way."

"My name is Thorin."

"Is Fili your family?"

"My nephew."

They lapse into a comfortable silence that is only broken when the door to Fili's room opens a brunet steps out. He has a soft smile on his face.

"Fili wants to see you Uncle."

Thorin nods his head.

"Would you mind waiting out here with Faramir?"

Kili stares at his uncle for a bit before nodding his head slowly.

"Sure?"

Faramir giggles.

"You don't have to. I just wanted Eomer not to worry."

"I have no problem standing out here with you little one."

* * *

Thranduil watches the creature that calls itself Gollum pace its cell. It would almost be a mercy killing if he ordered his guards to kill it but something stays his hand. Maybe it's the way Gollum stares out of cell. Maybe it's the way he argues with himself.

"They will find him Precious, yes they will. They will take the Precious back, oh yes. Bagginses tricked us he did but he will gets his."

"Who is this they of which you speak?"

"Nasty Elveses with nasty ropes and bad bread think they know everything. But they don't know, Precious, they don't. No they don't. They don't know what hides in their forestses, _gollum, gollum_. They don't see the Eye, do they Precious?"

"Eye? What Eye?"

Gollum laughs and the laughs turn to coughs. Thranduil continues to demand answers all the while his stomach is sinking. The Enemy is gone, defeated, there is no way that _he_ is hiding in his forest. But Gollum doesn't answer his questions instead he begins to talk about how he hates Baggins and how the Hobbit tricked him. Thranduil leaves the dungeons feeling almost numb. The Orc his son captured before the Battle of Five Armies hinted that there was something out there... Surely it's just a coincidence... If only he believed in coincidences. Something is stirring.

* * *

"Lindir are you alright?"

Lindir smiles and nods, his hands going down to his stomach. He has gone to a healer and they have confirmed what Arwen thought. He is with child. One of the few male Elves that Eru and Elerbeth blessed to be able to conceive. The healer tells him that his young age is a good thing. That the older the Elf is the harder the birthing is on a Male Elf. For their body doesn't change to allow a natural birthing. They have to cut him open to retrieve the baby and oh how that scares Lindir. Lindir bites his lip as he gazes upon his lover. His fear is one of the reasons why he still hasn't told Elrond.

"Just thinking of the future," Lindir whispers softly "Would you like me to sing for you? I haven't sung for you in so long."

"If you wish to my _mocking bird_."

Lindir smiles and begins to sing low and sweet. Tomorrow he will tell Elrond, tonight he is just going to enjoy the night.

* * *

 _In the night dark forces creep. They ride upon black horses and wear black cloaks. Their pray isn't in Hobbition but they feel it stirring. Someone has put on their Master's Ring! The Hobbit! Baggins! With haunting shrieks the Black Riders turn. They go toward the Lonely mountain._

* * *

 _ **In the Halls of the dead a Vala stares in shock at one of her weaving's.**_

" _ **No, no this isn't right! There are knots in the thread. The story has completely changed!" she shrieks running her nimble fingers down the tapestry. Right before her eyes the very threads begin to shift, they tangle and not distorting the images of what has been and what will be. Her husband stand behind her, face impassive but his eyes, his eyes hold the truth. They are blazing.**_

" _ **What do you think is happening?"**_

" _ **I don't know Mandos! Fate isn't always set in stone but never before has**_ this **_happened to my tapestries..."_**


End file.
